Until Forever
by sarahdessenfan1509
Summary: Edward I love you Kiss me now and I promise to marry you." Bella and Edward plan to get married but how will parents and friends react. How will it end when Jacob gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Okay this is my first time sharing what I write. My version of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful twilight saga starts after Eclipse but Bella and Edward don't make the marriage deal yet.**

***** I don't own any part of the books. They original story and every character belongs to Stephanie Meyer.*****

**I also do not think I can make a fourth book better than her. I just like what I thought after I read the books. This is just what I think could have happened.**

BPOV

I don't think I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to this. Edward had always had a way of talking me into things that I didn't know about. "When are we going to be there?" I asked for about the hundredth time.

"Don't be so impatient love. We will be there soon enough." He responded. He had said that to me every time I asked.

"Edward Cullen I swear if you don't tell me where you are taking me I will call Charlie and tell him you kidnapped me!" I don't think it will work but I gave it a shot anyway. It took him awhile to answer. I wish he weren't driving so I could read his face.

"Bella", he sighed, "I am taking you to a very special place. I think you will like it. The drive is coming to an end and we will be there in 10 minutes. If not you can borrow my phone and call your father." This wasn't really what I was expecting him to say but I could see Seattle and I knew he was right.

He pulled the Volvo into the parking lot of an empty store of some sort. I was about to open my door but he was their smiling my favorite smile. "Edward where are we?" He just laughed and took my hand. It was already getting to be later afternoon. The sun was a beautiful pinkish red color. I stopped to look at the sky of the setting sun. Edward stopped with me and said, "It's beautiful but there is no beauty greater than the one of you."

"I love you." I said as a reply.

"As do I." That was usually how he replied when I told him I loved him.

He pulled me into what I realized was a jewelry store. I stopped before I even put one foot through the door. "Edward?" I asked giving him a what on earth is this look.

"Bella love, you know that we are getting married sooner or later. I just picked the sooner option for us." He smiled like he was the happiest person alive. I could take that away from him. Not here not now.

"Edward, I told you how I felt." I said to him. "You also know that I want you to change me more than anything but that marriage is a big step." He looked at me levelly, chuckled a little, and then kissed me.

"Isabella Swan, I love more than my own life and sole. Will you marry me?" He asked me then slid down to one knee. I had no idea how to respond to his outrageous question. He stayed down on his knee waiting for an answer. My sole wanted to scream yes but my head couldn't make my mouth say the words. I slowly nodded at him with a questioning look in my eyes.

"What is with the questioning look Bella? Do you not want to spend your life with me?" He looked hurt as he said this.

"Edward I love you kiss me now and I will marry you." He got off his knee and kissed me. The kiss was passionate. I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He allowed me to and when I felt his cold tongue part my lips I went wild. I pulled myself as close as possible to his stone body. I kissed him deeper than before. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Edward I wont marry you if I can't have all of you."

"Bella I can't do that. I could hurt you."

"Like hell you can. You would never hurt me."

"Bella pick out a ring any ring and try it on."

"Fine but you can't bye it if I don't get what I want."

He sighed while I went to a cabinet that looked like the rings wouldn't be as much. I looked it over and picked one up. It was the best ring ever. I put it on my finger and it seemed to complete me. After I thought about it I realized that I would have to tell my parents. After that thought the ring seemed to burn my finger. I quickly sighed and took the perfect ring off.

"What's wrong love you seemed to really like that ring?"

"Charlie and Renee that's what is wrong."

"Love we can tell them after you actually decide to marry me"

"Edward", his face looked hurt, "I love you and I promise to marry you. We will go on a honeymoon I will get all of you and then I will join you forever until one of us is dies."

"That sounds fair enough. I am getting a prize I do not deserve."

I leaned in to kiss him. He picked the perfect ring up and placed it on my finger. I kissed him again and nodded yes letting him know I wanted that one. Before I had time to stop them tears of joy were rolling down my face.

--------------------------------------------------------------Reviews are love. I hope you like it. More to come


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Okay so I have really been working hard to finish a couple ch. But my mom really pissed me off and I couldn't write in that frame of mind. The ch. From this point on will be longer I just wanted to get the first out there. Thanks for the support keep commenting ******** .**

BPOV

He was quickly wiping away my tears.

"Thank you." There was a slight tare at his voice that make me think if he could cry his own tears of joy would be falling.

"I'm not doing you a favor. I want to marry you. It might not have originally been this soon but I still wanted to. We just have to tell my parents." I said the fist part matter of factly but as I started talking about my parents I became nervous.

Edward leveled his topaz eyes and met my brown ones. "Bella there is nothing to worry about. We still have to my parents too they could just as easily disprove." He kept an even voice through all that nonsense.

"Oh yes", I said in a tone that was kidding, "I can see your family going rigid with anger how dare their 17 year old son be getting married." We both laughed at that.

"Bella I wont let Charlie or Renee hurt me or you."

"I don't think they would try to hurt us. They might jump to wrong conclusions because we are so young."

"Well then we set them straight." His tone was a little darker so I decided to change the subject.

"Edward are going to sit hear and talk all night or are you going to purchase my engagement ring." Once I said that a biggest smile was across his face. The sight of that perfect crooked smile sent my heart flying. I smiled in return even if my insides felt like they were going to flip out. My stomach had a million butterflies. Edward didn't want me to know the price of the ring knowing I would complain. I knew it wasn't as much as the rings with a huge half pound rocks in the middle and a ton of littler ones on the sides. No mine was perfect it had a white gold band. It was the kind that was both an engagement band and the wedding ring that locks on the inside. The engagement bang had little topaz gems with some smoky quartz paired with them. It reminded me of mine and Edwards's eyes. The wedding ring interlocking part had one square cut diamond in the middle. It was perfect for me and him. Now I was looking for his wedding band while he was paying. I found a nice one it was white gold like mine with a thin layer of bronze around the middle. I made a note to come back for that.

"Ready love?" He asked.

"Yup. Remember If I ever find out how much that ring cost it comes back and you make me one out of a twist time." I said a serious as possible

"Alright love." He laughed.

We where riding back to Forks and I started to drift off. I was awoken by the shrill of his phone.

"Hello." I heard him mummer. "Yes that would be corrected Alice." Some m-hums and yes and no's later he spoke again. "No Alice she is asleep and I don't want to wake her when you are like this." He sighed and looked at me. He mouthed "Do you want to talk to her." I sighed and held my hand out for the phone.

"What Alice." I tried to sound annoyed

"Bella do you not love me?" She asked and she sounded sad

"Of course I do Alice." I sighed and rolled my eyes

"Then why didn't you tell me Edward purposed?" No more playing the sad card she sounded mad.

"I t just happened and I wanted to enjoy the moment with my husband to be." I looked at him and he was beaming at me.

"Ya okay I understand." She didn't really sound like she was understanding.

"Bye Alice." I said even if we were almost home I wanted to be with just Edward.

"Bye Bella I love you."

We were almost to my house. Edward had decided to wait no more than one week to tell my parents so I didn't have to worry about him dieing.

"Edward I think I am going to call Renee and Phil tell them to come up. My parents and your family can all get together and we can tell them." I said. It took me a long time to think of that plan.

"Whatever you want Love." He said as he was getting out to walk me to the door. He stiffened

"Edward?" I asked but I was at my door and he was leaving

"I love you and will be back later." He responded before leaving.

This was weird of him.

"Ch—Dad?" I called worried then screamed.

**Okay so I don't really know where I am going yet. I will take any viewer requests ********. Yall keep me going. And the button clicking begins……….NOW |**

** v**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. - Okay so I have no reviews :( but that is okay. Someone will read it I hope. I still do not know where I am going with the story. I have a basic idea in my head but that is it. If you want to review and tell me what you want to read I will put it in somewhere.

********No copyright infringement intended**********

BPOV

"Jacob Black never do that to me again." I shirked at him. This boy just wanted me to die of a heart attack. He was still laughed to hard to respond. I is a very scary thing to come into a dark living room and see the dark outline of an over six foot tall person.

"Jeeze Bells you should have seen the look on your face." He was still laughing pretty hard. I don't know why he thought it was funny.

"Jake what on earth are you going here? Where is Charlie? And do you want me to have a heart attack?" I growled at him fiercely. I was seriously wondering where Charlie was. It was past 11:00 and he is usually waiting up for me.

"Chill Bella Charlie is working at a case in the next town over. He is staying at a hotel. He wanted me to make sure you got home." He said matter of factly.

"Oh well um thanks Jake but could you have done it with the lights on and a baseball game playing?" I said seeing, as that's how Charlie is always waiting for me.

"Nope." He said laughing some more.

Jacob and I talked a little more then he started asking the questions I didn't want to answer.

"So Bells where were you?" He asked. I think he saw me flinch a little at the question.

"Umm Edward took me to Seattle." I responded in an uncomfortable tone.

"Why?" He kept pushing the subject

"He wanted to take to this Italian place." It wasn't a total lie we did eat at a little Italian restaurant or rather I ate and he dazzled the hostess.

"You went to a city 2 hours away for Italian?" His look told me he knew something else.

"Err ya Jake we did." I said hoping to change the subject soon.

"Then what are you going to tell your parents together?" It now hit my why the TV wasn't on.

Now I was mad at him livid.

"You ease dropping fool." I screamed, "Whatever you heard was between me and Edward if you got a problem with it that sucks for you." I was so mad at the dog that stood in front of me. "Get out Jake and go ease drop on someone else's life." I was still mad as I watched him leave.

"Bella don't do it. You still have me. Stay here with Charlie have babies. Be as happy as you can." He looked hurt but I really didn't care.

I slammed the door behind him.

After he left I went upstairs and took a shower. I made it extra long with extra hot water. I used a new apple shampoo and the realized it was my graduation present form Billy. Great now I smelled how Jakes dad wanted me to. To late now I thought. I dried off and put in some shorts and a camisole and went to my room because I knew Edward would be there.

"Edward?" I called as I entered my room. I looked around but didn't see him. I went to my window and it was opened. I heard something outside and it sounded like fighting.

"You mutt didn't your parents teach you it was rude to east drop." Crap his velvet voice was so ice cold

"I don't know bloodsucker did yours not tell you about the treaty?" He retorted cockily

I ran no flew outside was more like it. I put my hands against Edwards's chest and shoved him back with no luck. "Edward don't do." He didn't seem to hear or notice me he was to busy hissing at Jake. I did what I thought would break to trance I leaned up and kissed him. He did respond to that he wound me tight against him and kissed me deeper. I pulled away this time after a cough from Jake.

"Go home Jake we can talk about it later. Kay?" I asked and I really did need to talk to him.

"Fine Bells but I won't let you be a monster." He started shaking so he ran into the forest. He just hit the tree line when he phased.

"Bella love I am sorry." He said and he did sound sorry

"It isn't your fault. He shouldn't have been stalking my window." I said and I meant it I wouldn't have wanted anyone there if I was Edward. It was a little cool outside so I grabbed Edwards's hand intertwining our fingers and led him inside.

"Is the front door the best idea?" He asked giving me a quizzical look.

"Charlie isn't home tonight." I think I sounded a little too excited. He caught up on it to and sighed.

"Not tonight love."

"Why?"

"We aren't married yet"

"So. I don't care about my sole it is yours"

"I am not going to condemn you to hell without a valid reason. Your hormones are not a valid reason Love."

"Edward please." Begging might work

"No, Bella I could kill you." He took the ring box out of his pocket and put it on my finger. "I love you forever Bella remember that."

"Until you don't want me Edward."

"I will always want you."

"I know. I am counting on that."

Sometimes I hated having a boyfriend who had values. Sometimes I wanted him to forget he could break me and show me deeper love. Sometimes I know he is doing it for the best. Sometimes I think about it too much. I was about to open the door when he grabbed me under my knees let me fall and caught my back.

"Where to my lady."

"My room." I said and smiled

All the downs stairs lights were still off but that didn't bother Edward. He glided easily up the stairs and into my room without breaking his topaz eyes away from me. He gently lay my on my back and started kissing me. It started slowly but grew deeper and more passionate. Soon his stone cold lips were moving across my jaw and to my ear.

"I love you Bella. You are my life now and forever."

I didn't need to respond he knew I loved him too. I twisted my fingers and pulled him close to me. His lips were still on my neck and jaw but slowly made there way back up to my lips. I kissed him deeper and used my tongue to part his lips. Usually that his were he pulls apart but he kept kissing my harder and deeper. Soon he was pulling me closer to him. I was shocked but didn't stop I quickly pulled his shirt off. He seemed to go with it and pull off my shirt. Both of our shirts were on the floor and his lips were moving down my jaw, down my neck, down my chest, and down my stomach which now had a million butterflies. My hands were tracing the planes of his perfect stomach. I reached for his belt and managed to get it out and unbutton his pants. His pants were on the floor with out shirts and I was breathless. This is the farthest we have ever been and he is allowing it. He put his lips back on mine but ran his hands down my face, down my sides, down my leg to the underside of my knee. He picked it up and hitched it around him and did the same to the other side. He rolled us over so he would be over me. We usually did this on his big bed so the motion sent us into the floor. He landed on top of me and it hurt.

"Edward, oh I can't breathe." I gasped

"Bella oh my gosh I am so sorry." He sounded so panicked as he jumped at super human seed away. I slowly stood to try and show him I was okay

"No, I am fine we can continue." I knew we wouldn't.

"Bella I shouldn't have let it go that far/ I'm so—"

"Don't you dare say you are sorry Edward Cullen." I looked at him levelly letting him know I was serious

Bella I could have hurt you."

"But you didn't, not even when you fell on me." The last pert might not have been the truth but I didn't blush so he wouldn't know.

"Fine but get some rest Renee and Phil will be here tomorrow and you need your sleep if we are going to tell our parents."

I lay down and he started to hum my lullaby.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"As do I Bella Cullen." I smiled when he said that and he put his arm around the blanket that was covering me. Once he started humming I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.—Okay so I have had a couple comments and like 4 people add story to their faves. Thanks to those people. I really think the story can go far but if people aren't going to read I will start on an idea I had for Vampire Academy and not finish this one. If you do read the story but don't add or comment then I will never know. Therefore, I would like everyone that reads it to comment weather you think it is shit or really good. Tell me nobody personal opinion will hurt my feelings. Remember that you want to read something tell me and I will put it in the next chapter or one soon!  
**  
EPOV  
Why had I let Bella go so far tonight? I knew better then to let any article of clothing be removed but yet I ended up with only my boxers on and she only in her shorts. Maybe it was because I wanted her just as badly as she wanted me. I knew that I wouldn't hurt her but I don't think she is ready. I loved her but I don't want her to mentally break down on me.  
She had just fallen asleep. I had to hum all of about five minutes before she was out. She wasn't deep enough under for me to hear her talking that wouldn't come until later. I hated the time it took for her to be asleep but not that far under because my mind roamed. I was probably the happiest man alive tonight. My perfect girl just agreed to marry me. I already it was going to be a bigger weeding than was needed for either of us. Bella would let Alice and Rose have their way I was sure of it. Angela would probably help because she would probably be a bridesmaid.

"Edward.'' When she was asleep, she spoke clear as day. "Edward I'm  
Pregnant." Okay that threw me off guard. "Don't be mad but I am going to leave you because I don't want you mad at me." Okay this was the worst dream listening ever. "Edward I love you I'm going to name him Eddie." It was starting to look up now "Meet your son Edward I love him. His name is Eddie Jacob Cullen." Okay why the hell was that mutts name in her dream; in our child's name. She kept going on about little Eddie that she didn't want me to meet then stopped. She started snoring lightly and I knew that the talking was done for now.

BPOV  
I had the weirdest dream last night. I had Edwards kid but ran away and didn't tell him till after he was born. I named him Eddie Jacob Cullen. I wondered how much of it I said aloud.

"Bella love, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no you didn't, I was just thinking."

"Was it about little Eddie?" He chuckled as he said that.

"Oh you heard that?"

"Yes love and I am sad that you would hide my son from me."

"It was just a dream silly boy." I said I could never have a child with Edward and even if I did, I would need his help.

"Alright if you say so Love."

"Edward what time is it?" My stomach started to rumble when I said that.

"It is almost eight." He was getting up now.

"No stay. I'm good." I took his hand to keep him from going anywhere

"Bella get dressed and I will be back with breakfast in bed."

"No Edward really we haven't talked or celebrated."

"Bella we did plenty last night and there is nothing to talk about. We are getting married and are going to live happily forever."

"Fine I'll get ready and eat. Oh we have to pick Renee and Phil up at 11:30 and Charlie will be home around noon."

"I know love and we will be having dinner at my parents' house at 5:30"

"Okay that gives Renee and me enough time to catch up. Is that okay just me and her?"

"Of corse Bella. I need to hunt anyway."

He left and fixed me breakfast while I put on jeans and a shirt that wouldn't totally make Alice disapproves. It was blue because that was Edwards's favorite color. It is silk and it is kinda low cut but it is more like a low box cut out; the sleeves are ruffled at a length that isn't tank top or short sleeves kinda in the middle sitting right on the top of my shoulder. It was new my mom sent it for a graduation present. Of corse, it was perfect for Arizona even in wintertime but hear only good June through August. I went to the bathroom to get my curling iron and about a million clips. I had to curl my hair in section for it to stay for any period of time. So naturally, when Edward came back he saw all those clips in my hair getting it out of my way he laughed. I wasn't expecting it so I jumped and dropped the blazing hot curling iron on my foot. It hurt but I didn't want to worry Edward so I picked up and re-rolled that section.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine Edward. What do you have there?" I motioned my head in the direction of the plate.

"Omelet with cheese and bacon bits."

"Yum thanks but you didn't have to go through all that trouble. I would have been fine with cereal."

"Big day today you need your protein."

"Ugh okay set it down I'm almost done wit my hair."

"I don't think it will be as good cold. Here open up." He said then laughed

"Edward I am not 3 I don--." I was cut off by a fork-full of steaming omelet. "Oww hot HOT!" I complained

"Bella I'm sorry but you left me no choice." He was still laughing at me.

"It needs to cool off just set it down on the computer desk and come sit bye me."

"If you say so." He set the omelet down and came to sit by.

"Thank you." I leaned over to kiss him.

"Your welcome. How is your mouth?"

"Burned to bad there is nothing to cool it off." I hinted at him

"Yes that is unfortunate." Seeing the look I gave him he added, "Maybe we can find something once you have finished your hair."

"Ya maybe." I only had on more piece left. I rapped the iron around it and counted to 45 in my head. I tuned it off and set it down. "Okay all done."

"Good now eat." He got up to get the omelet be I clung to him.

"What about my burnt mouth?"

"Oh yes that well I think I know what will help."

He leaned over to kiss me. When his lips made contact with mine, my heart went wild. I knew last night was not going to happen now so I didn't push it. I just twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer like I always did. It shocked me when he was unbuttoning his own shirt. I surly didn't protest so I started to help him with the bottoms then pulled off his undershirt. While he was fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, I was tracing the toned planes of his chest. His lips soon meet mine again but their was something in this kiss it was passion and intensity and I didn't expect it. His lips were soon traveling down my body. When he got to my jeans he started to unbutton them but then he was gone getting our clothes and throwing them at me while putting his on. He got my omelet sat down pulled me into his lap and gave me the food.

"What the hell Edward." This was twice now.

"Bella just eat please?" He gave me a pleading look so I started to work on the omelet.

"Bella?" I heard from downstairs.

"Ya dad?" Now I understood Edward.

"Is he err I mean Edward up there with you?"

"Ya I was running late. We have to pick up Mom and Phil."

"Oh that's right well could you come down hear?"

"Sure Dad."

I made sure I look like I hadn't been half-naked with my vampire boyfriend. I pulled some of my hair back but left over half of it down. I grabbed Edwards hand and then remembered my ring. I moved it to my right hand and led him down the stairs.

"Hey Dad sorry I wasn't done curling my hair when he came over. When I went to get the door, my stomach growled. Edward made me breakfast and brought it upstairs."

"It's okay Bells you best leave it is a 2 hour drive to Seattle."

"Ya bye Dad?"

I got in Edwards Volvo and we went to the airport.

**Okay so I was going to put the bedroom part in Edwards POV too but then decided that the only time I would put anything from him was when Bella was asleep. I was also going to have Charlie walk in on Bella and Edward but then I would have had Bella yelling that they were getting married at Charlie and that would have ruined it. Umm other ideas are Jake tells Charlie what he thinks he knows. I don't know if I want Bella to be preggers. Okay that enough Review and tell me what u want to read!!**


	5. Authors Note

**_A.N _**

**_Okay so I have ch.5 written and it took me like 2 weeks, which is insane. I also have about half of 6 written so yay. Don't forget about the story because I haven't updated in a while. The computer I write on doesn't work. The Internet wont work so for now I type until it gets with me. The story is starting to get good. Again I have a basic outline but that's it so if you want to read anything I promise I will put it in and dedicate it to you. :) okay thought I would let you know what is going on. Oh and I no longer have writers block so yay for that. :)_**

**Tanks for all the love and support keep reading and reviewing :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**** A.N- Hey thanks for the love. Little is better than none! Okay so this chapter will probably be the worst. I don't really know what I wanted to say. If you get board bare with me, please it will get better. I have the weeding planned out and most stuff leading up to it but this chapter I was like crap I have to make small talk. Oh and thanks to fictionalfreak830 for the great ideas and support!**

*Disclaimer I don't own any of the aspects of the twilight series. No copy write infringement intended.*

BPOV

I hated driving long distances with Edward. I always just want to think about what is going to happen next but he always wants to know what I am thinking. I don't know how to tell his parents; well I know them, they wont care; it is mostly my parents. My mom thinks getting married young is one of the stupidest things you could ever do. I think she is right for most people but I don't want to have to have Carlisle change me. I want Edward to do it I think it will bond us deeply. I want the last good thing I wanted to feel was Edwards' lips. I know that after that it would be pain that would kill not only me but Edward too as he listened to me scream.

"Bella, Love what are you thinking?" I knew it was coming.

"Edward I don't know how to begin to tell my parents."

"Do not fret love everything will be okay. I won't leave your side for a second." I wasn't really worried about that.

"I know but how will they respond?"

"They will probably be happy for us."

"Ya after my dad tries to murder you with his bare hands."

"He wont."

"Oh ya what was he thinking this morning?"

"He was thinking he was going to shoot me."

"See what I mean? He wanted to kill you over what he thought we were doing."

"He knows he is going to lose you to me one day." This shocked me.

"Wait, What?" I shrieked at him

"He thinks we are going to get married after collage."

"He does?"

"Yes Love. He is preparing for that time. What he doesn't know is he might need to prepare faster." He smiled and I squeezed his hand.

"I love you Edward. I know I can do it as long as you are there."

"Never going to leave as long as you want me their."

"Forever."

"I think we can arrange that." He winked at me and I laughed.

We talked like this for a little bit longer. We talked about what we were going to say, about what to do when me parents freaked out. Renee had to know something big was happening; I never would want to drag her up her without a good reason. I said I wanted her to spend time with Edward and his family before we go off to school. I don't really think she bought it but she greed to come and bring Phil. I was happy she didn't really press the subject anymore than she did. Charlie doesn't know why she is visiting. Alls he needs to know is that we needs to be ready to go to Edwards' at five.

We were pulling into the pick up area of the airport. I couldn't see Phil or Renee so I guess the flight was delayed. I was shaking my leg with nervousness so Edward put his hand on the knee to stop me.

"Relax Bella everything will be alright." He lifted his eyes to meet mine and my mind went numb. I couldn't remember my name or why we were here; or where here was for that matter. I heard a tapping on the window. It startled me until I look out and saw my mom. I opened the door and she nearly broke my eardrum.

"Mom chill. I am right here." I said but embraced her hug happily.

"Sorry it has been so long." She was still screaming but I didn't mind.

"You were here last month for graduation." I pointed out but I was still happy to see her.

"I know but it is always good to see my baby girl." I hugged her tighter as she started to cry tears of joy.

"It is good to see you to Mom." I pulled away and went to help load her and Phil's bags but they were all ready to go.

"Phil this is my boyfriend Edward." I said to Phil because he didn't come to my graduation.

"Pleasure, Edward." He stuck his had out for a shake but Edward dropped his keys under the car to create a distraction. The underside of the car had to be hot so I am assuming that Edward dropped the keys on purpose so he could warm up his hand.

"Sorry about that. It is nice to meet your too Phil." Edward took Phil's hand and shook it. When no one was looking, he winked at me.

We got in the Volvo and drove toward Forks. I was nervous and I think my mother could read it. She didn't say anything but the look on Edwards face told me she was thinking about whatever she thought it was. We made small talk for a little while trying to keep the conversation light. It was about noon, we still had an hour left, when we stopped for food. Edward pulled into Taco Bell and I volunteered to go get everyone's food while they waited at a table. I took the orders and Renee tried to hand me money. I pushed her hand back in her purse and she caught sight of my ring. Crap she is going to ask about it. The ring wasn't on my left hand it was on my right but still on my ring finger.

"Bella that is a very lovely ring." She was right about that. Lucky for me only the engagement band was on and the diamond was safe with Edward.

"Yup it was an umm gift." I blushed and turned my head away for her.

"Well", she said turning to Edward,"That was very generous of you. I am a little shocked she accepted such a lavish gift."

"As am I." I was walking toward the counter to order as they kept talking about it. This was a nightmare I just wanted today to be over. I heard Edwards phone ring and him excuse himself to answer the call. I sighed and took the food to the table.

"Bella what is going on?" Crap I should have known it wasn't over.

"Nothing Mom. It was a gift honest."

"You hate girts." She was right

"It reminds me of Edwards eyes." The topaz stones were the same color as his eyes.

"Oh well then, that was very kind of him."

"Yes it was." I said and flushed. I put taco sauce on my barrito and started eating before getting bombarded with even more questions.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Phil fell asleep and Renee was shooting daggers at my ring. This day was already going bad. We were pulling onto my street when Edwards face went rigged. I looked up and saw a Rabbit in the driveway. Shit I thought, this is not good.

**A.N- Sorry It has been forever. My computer is being so dumb and cant find the internet. I think if I don't get reviews then the story will turn horrible due to my evilness.(insert creepy laugh)**

**reviews= happy writer who keeps Bella and Edward together and gives them twins(maybe)**

**no reviews=an unhappy writer who will bring Tanya in to steal Edward away and Bella will end up with Mikes kids married to Tyler(insert another evil laugh)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N- Story will pick up the pace now and will probably be easier to get into.**

***I don't own this poem***

**Roses are red violets are blue. I don't own twilight and neither do you.**

**I love that poem I read it on another fanfic. The writer was so creative with the disclaimer. Oh one more thing. If you lovely readers decide that you do want to review so I will continue then I need babies' names. I still don't know that I want her to have a kid or have kids but we will see. Umm the story is kinda just in my head as I go along so if you want to read something I will write it :).**

BPOV

I knew that car anywhere and right now I didn't want to see it at my house. This was not good Jacob was probably ruing my life as we speak. Edward looks just as mad as I did but now I didn't try to calm him down. I let Renee and Phil walk in front of us so I could ask Edward what was going on.

"Edward, he's not telling Charlie what I think he is. Is he?" I probably looked worried because I was.

"No but he is about to." He hissed through his teeth and looked liked he wanted to kill Jake.

"What are you two whispering about?" Renee had better hearing than Charlie.

"Nothing. I guess Jacob wanted to visit me today that's all." I tried to force a smile that was semi convincing.

"Oh how lovely it will be to meet Jacob." Oh yes it would be lovely when Edward ripped Jakes head off. I smiled to myself at that thought and Edward raised his eyebrows at me. Renee saw me shake my head at him and gave me a look. This day wasn't going very well.

"Well let's see why Jake decided to visit today." I tried to look happy that one of my best friends was at my house but I was angry. I took Edwards hand and opened the door.

"Hey Bells. Edward. You must be Bella's sister." Jacob laughed and I nearly gagged. He is acting like he didn't do anything at all. Renee just laughed and smiled at his flattery.

"Her mother actually. This is my husband Phil." Renee seemed to really like Jake. Crap this isn't good. Phil and Charlie naturally gravitated toward the flat screen.

"Jake can I talk to you outside?" Edwards's velvet voice sounded like ice.

"Now Edward I just came to talk to Charlie." Jake voice was challenging and I was really worried that there would be a fight. I was mad and worried and I hated Jake right now.

"Jake we both need to talk to you. Now you can walk outside yourself or Edward can drag you by your hair mutt." I hissed at him. I didn't want to yell because Renee and Charlie might hear. I didn't really need another reason for them to be upset with me. In three hours we were telling that we were engaged.

"Fine. I haven't done anything wrong so don't kill me." He smiled opened the door and gestured us out first. His cockiness was really starting to bother me. Once we were outside and away from the house I picked up a piece of wood, and not I little twig and large branch, and used all my force to hit Jacob in the head with it. I didn't know I was strong but the branch managed to break on contact with his head. I recoiled and fell in the dirt. I heard a nasty crunching sound then realized I had broken some part of my leg.

"Oww Bells what on Earth did you do that for?" It was apparent the Jake didn't notice my broken leg. He did seem hurt so my broken leg was worth it. I was fighting back tears when I called to Edward. He was trying to compose himself before getting near Jake. Instead of hitting his head he would probably remove Jakes head. Edward got to me super-humanly fast and was already calling Carlisle. When Edward was carrying me to his car I groaned.

"Bella what hurts? Are you okay?" Both Edwards and Jacobs's voices were full of concern.

"Emmett is going to have so much fun making fun of me over this. Oh and Jacob Black if you tell my father anything at all besides why I am hurt and why your face is bleeding then I will have Edward remove you arrogant head from you cocky body. Are we clear here?" Edward was laughing and I could tell Jake was going to protest. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and nodded.

"Good. Edward can we hurry my leg is really starting to hurt." He gently placed me laying down in the backseat of his Volvo. He drove very fast; I didn't want to look at the speedometer to see how bad it was. The pain was fully setting in and tears were about to fall. I tried moving my toes but couldn't feel them. I don't think that is a good thing but maybe the pain from the break was masking all the other feelings. I looked at my leg for then first time and could tell it was going to be bad. I could see white bone jutting out of pale bloody skin. I must have been screaming in pain when we arrived because he was trying to sooth me.

"No Edward save your breath. Warn the others that I am bleeding too."

"Bella I am fine I won't hurt you ever, and Alice has taken everyone that hasn't hunted in the past two days out."

"Who is left?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and myself." Great that made me feel a little better at least I didn't clear a room totally.

When we got there Carlisle was waiting for me at the front door with a medical bag. I guess they didn't want a bleeding human to enter the house at this moment. "Edward how did this happen?" Edward explained as Carlisle was cleaning my wounds. "Edward take her upstairs and give her the morphine shot that should stop the screaming. I hadn't even realized I was still screaming. I was getting a little dizzy, and it was probably from the blood loss. Suddenly I was upstairs and on a medical bed set up in a spare room. Alice and Esme were already sitting in their.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice voice was frantic but she also sounded proud that I inflicted pain on Jake. She winced when I screamed louder instead of responding. The pain was unbearable.

"Morphine." I screamed to no one in particular but I just wanted the pain to go away and fast. I felt a sharp pain in my upper leg and I winced at it but as the morphine traveled down my leg went numb. The morphine also weighed down my whole body and I couldn't feel anything. I was trying to tell Edward to go away because his eyes were pitch black and I was about to go through surgery.

"What is it Love?" He asked after he realized I was trying to get his attention. It took all the force in my body but I brought my hand up and pointed to his eyes the out the door.

"I am not leaving you." I turned to look at Alice then back at Edward and thought real hard about her pushing him out of the room until she saw it.

"Edward she wants you to leave."

"Why Love?"

I looked back at Alice and pictured me getting up and pulling him to a deer to feed. She laughed and Edward saw what I wanted through her mind.

"I am fine really." I really didn't like not being able to talk so once again I pictured me and him and his eyes were black and we were walking hand in hand but I made sure I noted his eyes were black. I failed many times at getting Alice to see it. I had at act as if it were going to happen in five minutes. He must have seen it because he left. I felt like I won but no sooner than he was gone he returned with a metal cup. I had a good feeling I knew what was in it. I thought about asking Carlisle if I could donate blood. Edward sighed and nodded letting me know it was donated human blood. Carlisle came up and gave me an IV full of stuff that knocked me out.

I woke up and was groggy. I could hear my mom and Esme talking. I smiled to myself; I always knew they would get along.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Edward and smiled of coarse he would never leave my side.

"Edward are we still telling them today?" I was worried more about telling my parents about our engagement than the hideous white cast that was on my leg. There were assorted colored sharpies setting on the table next to my bed. I looked down at my cast but it was bare. I looked back at Edward and asked why nobody signed it.

"We were waiting for you to wake up. We didn't know how mad you would be if we all signed it." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. I picked up a blue sharpie and handed it to him. "Everyone gets their own color. Guys come sign." I spoke louder so my mom and Charlie could hear me.

After every one was done my cast was colorful and no longer plain white. The cast consisted of:

Bella, you are the best friend I could ever have. You should really stop hurting yourself trying to hurt Jacob Black. Love, Alice

Clutzilla, Keep tripping you ALWAYS make my day. It is going to be sad when or if you ever become coordinated. Keep breaking stuff, Emmett.

Bella, I sorry I hope your leg heals fast. Rose

Bella, Stop letting your emotions get the better of you. Control and maybe you wouldn't hurt yourself so much. Jazz.

Bella sweetheart, it will be okay. Your part of the family we will always take care of you. Love Esme.

Bella, you are one of my best patients. Try to stay out of the ER when you go off to school. Carlisle

Bells, it will all be okay. I should have tried to calm Jake down, Sorry, Charlie

Bella, are you going to be okay? I don't want to be so far away when my baby girl is hurt. Love and will miss you, Mom

Bella, your mother will be worried about you the whole time. I will try to keep her sane. Stay safe, Phil

Bells, I am so SO SO sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Good swing I had to sit down for about 15 min. Love. Jake

It made me happy to read all of my families' comments. I laughed for a good five minutes before moving on. I kept looking for Edwards but couldn't find it. "Edward did you not want to sign?"

"I do. We just have to tell everyone something first."

"Bella what is going on?" My mom had her eyes glued to my ring.

"Mom, Dad, Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." I pulled the ring off my right hand gave it to Edward and let him put it on my right. Charlie got up out of his chair calmly and punched Edward in the jaw. He turned to me and slapped me across the face and kept yelling that I should have known better than to get knocked up.

**A.N- Review!**

**Reviews= happy author who lets everything end up fine**

**No Reviews= unhappy author who lets Tanya steal Edward on his weeding day and Bella get pregnant with a random dudes baby.**

.


	8. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.I MEARLY PLAY WITH THE PEOPLE.

BPOV

"Dad clam down please. I am not with child." I could see how my dad came to that conclusion, but I mean really I am not a child. I can make my own choices. My cheek where he slapped me still stung but I was wondering how he punched Edward. I knew Charlie did not really hit Edward or is hand would be broken but Edward was a really good faker.

"Bella don't you dare lie to me to protect this low-life." That really pissed me off. Edward is wonderful and my dad can go piss off.

"Dad Edward is not scum. I love him and I want to marry him. If you are just going to be stuck-up then don't bother coming to the wedding and walking your only child down the isle." He whipped his head around so fast I thought he would get whip-lash. Then he looked over at me where I was "soothing" Edward and winced. Ha serves him right.

"Bells what is this about?" My mom's voice cut through the silence like a knife. Everyone whipped there heads around and looked at her. She was crying softly. How did I not notice that? I had no idea if they were happy or sad tears.

"Mom I really do love Edward. I am not pregnant. I can't ever see myself being with anyone else. Loosening Edward would be like ripping out my heart and expecting me to be able to breath. It won't work. I want to go to school Edward's wife. I want to gradate Isabella Cullen. I want people to know he is mine. After school I want to live in a house with Edward. I want to have Edwards's kids. I want to be stable and supported. Without Edward it's like limping. I wouldn't be able to stand upright. You remember Ch- Dad calling and telling you about our last err separation. I didn't work. It won't work. I am marrying him. Even if I have to take Alice as a witness and go to Vegas. Deal with it." Everyone just stared at me. I walked over and sat down by Edward. He was smiling holding ice to his face that I am sure he didn't need. I grabbed his hand, pulled him up and headed for the door.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice was pleading but I didn't turn around. I felt like I was going to cry and I didn't want to do it in front of my parents and my soon to be family in law. Edward was the one who stopped walking. We were out of sight and earshot of my family.

"Edward how the hell is Charlie's hand not shattered into a million little pieces."

"Oh that he didn't really hit me I moved my head."

"But he thinks he hit you. So he must have hit something."

Edward was trying really hard not to laugh. "He hit the wall." I bust out laughing only my dad could hit a wall and not notice it. Edward pulled a blue sharpie out of his pocket and wrote on my cast. I read it and pulled him close for a kiss. Written on my cast in his neat script was: _Bella Cullen my beauty, stop hurting myself. I can not have my bride to be limping down the isle._

**** Sorry this c. is so extremely short and nowhere near my usual 1800 words but that felt like the right place to end it. Kids in the future?? IDK I can't decide UGH! I'm think yes 2 girls and one boy, but I am really bad of think of girl names.**

**Allie or Marcia **

**Abigail or Grace**

**Clarissa or Ashley**

**Verissa or Paige**

**Niamey or Hope**

**Kaylor or Phobe **

**I like those vote on the best 3**

**Mason**

**Jace **

**Jason**

**Peyton**

**Ethan**

**I like all those boys' names I just have to pick**


End file.
